Me vale Madres
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Al parecer al universo se le olvidó que era una adolescente y por lo tanto no fue la mejor idea que su mundo desapareciera tres días antes de ESOS días. Fem sora AU! Nada serio! Clasificación M por groserías, ¿Por qué no hay un T plus?


Título: Me vale madres

Summary: Al parecer al universo se le olvidó que era una adolescente y por lo tanto no fue la mejor idea que su mundo desapareciera tres días antes de _ESOS_ días. Fem sora AU! Nada serio! Clasificación M por groserías.

Yop: Okay el otro día pasó algo interesantemente raro, y eso fue lo que inspiró esto.

Ks: lo raro es que todos tus amigos tenían una toalla sanitaria a la mano y cuando preguntaste te dijeran "eres la única chica en el grupo, y lo suficientemente despistada para que te pase esto"

Yop: eso y que todos me comparan con Sora.

Ks: bueno como sea, este es un pequeño Au donde Sora era la única chica de las islas.

Yop: y debido a que me encanta entremezclar datos reales con ficticios… ¡Esperen comentarios sobre cosas de desarrollo humano!

Ks: no somos dueños de nada.

Yop: salvo de una pdf de copias de un libro y dos tomo del manga de kh.

Ks: agradecemos a Chiyo por el betaje.

Yop: y denle con esto!

* * *

Sora no era la mejor al momento de contar días o llevar una buena relación con los calendarios.

Muy seguido se olvidaba hasta de su propio cumpleaños.

Aparte que era lo suficientemente despistada y despreocupada como para olvidar ciertos detalles importantes hasta que veía las cosas.

O en este caso… _sentir_ ciertas cosas.

La chica de aproximadamente 13 años de edad, (y que en estos momentos estaba en el asiento de pasajero dentro de la extraña nave espacial) miraba con una cara media enojada y triste hacia su regazo, en donde había sentido un pequeño estirón de músculos y algo más.

Era como si algo caliente estuviese haciendo contacto con sus músculos internos, dando una sensación de ardor y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Al igual que sentía como _algo_ se alejaba lenta y dolorosamente desde una zona cerca a la pelvis.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? No había comido nada en los últimos días que pudiese haberle hecho daño, aparte que no se sentía de igual forma que cuando el cuerpo quería sacar lo que sea que le cayera mal al momento de comer. Más bien, se sentía como esa vez en que…

Oh no.

Sora abrió los ojos un poco en miedo y realización.

Rápidamente puso sus dedos cerca de su cara y empezó a contar, solo para acordarse que nunca sabía que seguía del 3.

Pero según sus cálculos… y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante…

Su mente rápidamente se enfocó en recordar que traía en sus bolsillos, y lo que había visto de preparativos en la bodega de la nave.

Dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle: no tenía los preparativos para lidiar con _**esos**_ días.

-¡DEBEMOS VOLVER A TRAVERSE TOWN DE INMEDIATO!-

El grito fue lo suficientemente inesperado para que Donald tuviera que frenar de emergencia en el espacio.

-¡¿PORQUE CHINGADOS GRITAS ASÍ?!- Donald siendo el marinero de siempre exploto en ira verbal antes de voltear con el puño frente de el dirigido a la chica.

Mientras que Gofy, siendo el más racional del grupo pensó en las posibles razones que tuviese una chica para gritar eso y ponerse totalmente roja y desviar la mirada mientras que daba escusas tontas sobre el porqué de regresar a la ciudad de en medio.

-E escuchen, solo necesito ir por ciertas cosas en la farmacia y y listo ¿okay?- y después de pensarlo un poco agregó de manera baja: -y tal vez ir a la tienda de libros, no quiero que la nave se estropee- antes de volver a verles con una nerviosa urgencia en la mirada.

-¡S seré rápida! Y y si los precios son como los de casa e entonces tengo suficiente dinero conmigo para todo eso. Solo- una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en la cara de la chica antes de abrazarse la parte baja del estom...a...go….

Oh.

Algo pareció encenderse en la cara de Goofy antes de tomar el volante de la nave y dirigirla a la ciudad de enmedio.

-¿¡Que demonios haces?! ¡Tu gran bruto!- Donald seguía enojado y trató de recuperar los controles, pero el caballero no se detuvo, y expertamente esquivo todos los intentos del pato por retomar el control de la nave.

Si lo que pensaba que sucedía era cierto entonces efectivamente era una emergencia.

Una vez aterrizaron, Sora empezó a correr rumbo a la tienda de Cid, sin embargo unos heartless se lanzaron contra ella.

-¡SORA!-

Antes de que los animalistas compañeros de la niña se acercaran, una keyblade oscura mató a los monstruos.

-Je, debes de tener más cuidado.- el salvador dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona, -Sora-

La joven solo rodó los ojos, puso una mano en el hombro del pelo plateados, sorprendiendo un poco al chico con su mirada seria.

-¿Donde Chingados estabas? Hijo de tu puta madre-

la cara del chico mostraba la misma sorpresa que sus acompañantes de aventura, sin embargo pronto se recuperó y puso una mueca de nerviosismo.

-Por- antes de que pudiese responder, la chica le dio una mirada de reproche digna de ser temida.

-No me interesa, tengo prisa y tu vas a acompañarme a hacer las compras. Es tu culpa que estemos así en primer lugar así que- la niña se acercó al chico, levantando una ceja y poniendo la cara más seria y prometedora de problemas que podía poner en esos momentos, -Tu. Pagas. Las. Cosas-

Y sin esperar por alguna respuesta, tomo la mano del chico y empezó a caminar rápidamente por las calles del primer distrito hasta que un fuerte dolor en la zona baja del estómago le hizo que soltara su agarre para abrazarse en la parte afectada.

Al ver eso, Riku supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba, y dejando escapar un suspiro, metió mano a su pantalón, sacando una pastilla rosada junto con una botella de una bebida azucarada.

-Estas por empezar ¿verdad?-

-Callate pendejo-

El de cabellos platinos negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es un si, toma la buscapina y vayamos rápido a un baño-

* * *

Unos minutos después, Sora salió del baño que tenía Cid en su tienda, su tez era un poco más blanca de lo normal y se veía algo malhumorada aparte de cansada.

Donald, se había quedado en el negocio, mientras que Riku y Goofy habían ido a la farmacia cercana.

-Donald, Riku viene con nosotros en la Gummi ship- dijo la chica una vez vio al pato.

Esté rápidamente se puso de pie con el puño enfrente.

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Claro que no! No ocupamos más distracto- antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, la chica había dejado caer su mano en una mesa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberla roto, y miro con una fuerte mirada que prometía dolor y sufrimiento si no seguía sus órdenes.

-Escúchame bien maldito pajarraco. Riku. Viene. Con. Nosotros. Me vale madre tu pinche opinión meca, el viene con nosotros o juro por mi reino imaginario que haré arrepentirte de haber nacido hijo de tu puta madre. ¿Entendiste?-

Donald no entendía porque estaba sudando de miedo, pero asintió rápidamente.

Justo en eso las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los otros dos miembros del equipo, Riku lanzó a la joven algo que parecía ser una barra de chocolate.

-No tenían helado, pero traje suficientes municiones, un libro de pesca, otro de colorear y uno sobre música- comentó.

La chica asintió antes de tomar las cosas y empezar a comer un poco del chocolate.

-Bien, ahora vamos al siguiente mundo, y tu te vienes con nosotros, dejas cualquier pendejada en la que te hayas metido por estúpidos celos y frustración y nos sigues para encontrar a Kairi y salvar nuestro mundo.-

El chico abrió la boca para expresar su disgusto ante la idea, pero una rápida mirada enojada de la niña, fue suficiente para cerrar la boca y asentir.

Cielos, Sora era de temer en _**esos**_ días.

Al ver el asentimiento del chico, Sora tomo de la mano a su amigo y lo arrastró hasta la nave.

Dejando atrás a Donald y Goofy.

-No entiendo qué pasó- comentó el mago.

A lo que el escudero solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Delia no se ponía así cada mes?- trato de dar luz en el asunto sin mencionar directamente el problema.

El pato lo pensó un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente en señal de realización.

-Oh dios… esto será difícil-

Y sip, definitivamente sería algo difícil, tomando en cuenta que cada mes tendrán que lidiar con una Sora hormonalmente irritada…

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la oscuridad, un hada malvada estaba refunfuñando por haber perdido al perfecto peón, pero era lo suficientemente lista como para enfrentarse a una adolescente en su periodo.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre sus compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

Yop: bien esto será una serie sin mucho orden que digamos, donde Sora y compañía experimentaran de primera mano la aventura que es tener que estar salvando el universo mientras estás en el periodo.

Yep los enemigos jamás se la esperaran.

ks: ¿porque esto esta en clasificación M?

yop: por el uso de palabras altisonantes.

ks: entendido, tenga un buen día.

yop:... acabas de.. ¿¡Fue eso un meme?!

ks: si

yop: … okay… *regreso a verlos* Bueeeeno, como quiera que sea este es el primer capitulo esta algo corto pero bonito.

ks: así es.

yop: Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos puedan comentar algún esenario que quisieran ver.

ks: y eso es todo por hoy.

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
